Un romance inesperado
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Enamorarse de una mujer comprometida esta mal? Y es peor si es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo? SI? Bueno... no me importa. Iré al infierno si es preciso. LEMON! GaaMatsu, NaruHina, ShikaTema entre otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Un romance inesperado**

CAPITULO 1: Un encuentro accidental

- ¡Gaara, Gaara... oh Gaara! - exclamaba Yashimi agitada, mientras el la envestía a gran velocidad, se sentía cansado y no estaba completamente excitado pero sentía que eyacularía en cualquier momento - Gaara me encantas - dijo la chica de cabello negro mirándolo con ojos de enamorada. Gaara no hablaba para nada, hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir correrse en el interior de Yashimi, salio de ella al instante, se sentó en el sillón por un momento y se quito el condón. Camino al baño, lo envolvió en papel y lo tiro a la basura. Volvió al sillón donde se encontraba ella, quien no paraba de recorrer su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo con la mirada, se sintió excitada de nuevo - Por favor hazme el amor de nuevo, te deseo tanto - le dijo con una voz sensual. Gaara la miro.

- Ya es suficiente, no mas Yashimi - replico mientras se ponía el bóxer continuo vistiéndose lo mas rápido posible, cuando termino, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. La chica de ojos miel lo abrazo por detrás, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de Gaara.

- No te vayas mi amor - suplico Yashimi.

- ¡No me llames tu amor! entiende que solo fue un rato de placer - le contesto enojado, liberándose y saliendo, justo cuando Gaara había abierto la puerta del departamento de Yashimi para salir, un hombre de unos 25 años, iba pasando por enfrente en el pasillo y entorno los ojos al ver a la dueña de ese inmueble desnuda, ella lo miro con deseo, el chico de cabellos rojos y ojos turquesa claro se dio cuenta, así que salio como si nada y sin cerrar la puerta, pues sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar..

Bajo rápido las escaleras mirando su reloj - ¡Diablos! voy retrasado - pensó , por suerte su empresa quedaba cerca, al salir del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Yashimi chocó con una persona, mas bien fue arrojado al piso del impacto del choque, cayo de lado fuertemente.

Gaara POV

- ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! tenia tanta prisa que no me fije... -dijo una voz femenina. Genial... tacleado por una mujer, pensé, alze la vista y recorrí de arriba a abajo con la mirada el cuerpo de mi agresora, su cabello castaño caía algo ondulado por sus hombros, como a la mitad de su espalda, sus enormes ojos negros me miraban sorprendida, su clara piel se encontraba sonrojada. - Yo... lo siento mucho- se volvió a disculpar mientras me tendía la mano para que me levantara, bufe algo molesto.

- Deberías de fijarte...- respondí frunciendo el seño mientras me incorporaba, me lanzo una mirada fría concentrándose en el suelo, seguí su mirada... ¡POR DIOS! se me había caído un condón de mi bolsillo.

- Esto... no es lo que crees - me apresure a excusarme muy rojo, apostaría a que no se distinguía donde comenzaba y terminada mi cabello de mi cara.

- E-es-ta bien - tartamudeo mas sonrojada aun, baje la mirada y mire maravillado su cuerpo. A pesar del grosor de su blusa podía notar perfectamente el tamaño de sus pechos, a pesar de que no eran los mas grandes que había visto, si tenían un buen tamaño, su blusa era blanca, y era acompañada de una falda roja de mezclilla que llegaba varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla, sin llegar a ser vulgar, y unas zapatillas bajas doradas, parecía como si fuera a alguna oficina.

- ¡CUIDADO! - grito desesperado un hombre en una bicicleta que iba justo hacia nosotros, la castaña se quedo helada con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando el impacto, pero yo no, salte hacia ella empujándola hasta un callejón obscuro que se encontraba atrás de nosotros, sentí como caía sobre algo cómodo.

- ! - intente decir algo, pero las palabras no me salían baje la mirada para encontrarme sobre la chica arriba de unas bolsas de basura, besándola ella me miraba anonadada y completamente ruborizada. Alze un poco mi cabeza para cortar aquel accidental beso - Discúlpame yo... es que... nos iban a atropellar - dije algo apenado. Ella me seguía mirando intensamente, sentía su corazón abajo de mi latiendo muy rápido.

- Si... no importa - me sonrió tiernamente sacudiendo la cabeza, se veia tan tierna, era como un ángel, sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando la situación, volví a besarla sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, sabia a cereza, al principio la chica no respondió mi beso, pero conforme aumente la intensidad abrió un poco la boca dejando pasar mi lengua, ese momento era único e inexplicable, me sentía realmente excitado al sentir aquellas curvas bajo mi cuerpo, ella paso sus dedos por mi cabello acariciándolo mientras yo recorría con una mano su cuello, para después bajar lentamente hacia sus pechos, los apreté un poco, ella dio un fuerte suspiro en mi oído provocando aumentar la fuerza de mi agarre, con la otra mano baje rápidamente hacia sus piernas, acariciándolas sintiendo su suavidad, sin dudarlo un poco, metí agilmente mi mano en su falda, sintiendo con las puntas de mis dedos su ropa interior mojada - ¡Ahh..! - exclamo cerrando los ojos, empece a tocarle suavemente esa zona tan delicada y prohibida, cuando estaba por introducir uno de mis dedos por su intimidad, un celular sonó ella me aparto empujándome al instante. Busco desesperadamente su celular en su bolsa hasta hallarlo, contesto. - ¿hola?... ¡Ah! hola Sasori... si... ¡no puede ser, llegare tarde, adiós! - y colgó. Me miro mordiéndose un labio y bajando la mirada - Esto fue un error, no se que me paso, discúlpame .. enserio, me tengo que ir- fue todo lo que dijo y se paro acomodándose un poco la ropa.

- Tienes razón fue un error... - lo ultimo lo dije algo sentido y molesto, era la primera vez que una chica decía que estar conmigo era un error. Ella se fue y yo hice lo mismo, ya iba muy retrasado, y eso en un jefe se ve muy mal. Iba caminando unos 3 metros atrás de la castaña. Ella continuamente volteaba a verme entornando los ojos.

- Disculpa... ¿me estas siguiendo? - pregunto desde lejos, me pare en seco y le respondí.

- No, voy hacia mi trabajo- dije indiferente.

- Ok - mascullo, pero al instante comenzó a correr, alejándose de mi muy rápido dio la vuelta en la esquina y se perdió de mi vista.

- Pfff - exclame enojado - tan malo fue... - aunque a mi me había gustado, sacudí mi cabeza intentando despejarla de ese tipo de pensamientos, solo había sido un encuentro accidental.

FIN DE GAARA POV.

Uyyyy! Un golpe al orgullo del Sabaku No, pero eso le pasa por andar de rompe corazones, ya lo pagara después nuestro querido pelirrojo.

Sasori? que papel creen que juegue Sasori en esta historia?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Los quiere

Ross Namikaze


	2. Incomodo reencuentro

El pelirrojo siguió caminando dos cuadras mas, hasta llegar a su gran empresa de la cual era dueño junto con sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari. Entro y subió por el elevador hasta el 5 piso. Al salir del elevador, todos los empleados comenzaron a saludarlo, el solo asentía como muestra de cortesía llego a su oficina y cerro la puerta. Vio unos cabellos rubios que traspasaban su silla.

- Temari ¿que haces en mi oficina? - dijo serio

- Gaara te estaba esperando, tu nueva asistente llego hace unos minutos, en cuanto Kankuro termine de capturar sus datos, vendrá a ayudarte - respondió mi hermana sonriéndome y parándose de mi asiento.

- Gracias - fue todo lo que dijo Gaara antes de ponerse a revisar unos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

Mientras dos oficinas mas lejos se encontraba una chica dando sus datos.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto un hombre de aproximadamente 22 años. Era muy guapo, su cabello castaño se veía sedoso y sus ojos del mismo color eran muy profundos.

- Matsuri Uzumaki - se apresuro a contestar algo nerviosa. El castaño la miro extrañado.

- Con que... Uzumaki? - hablo subiendo una ceja - Un amigo nuestro también se apellida así Naruto Uzumaki - Matsuri entorno los ojos muy sorprendida pero alegre.

- Es mi hermano - exclamo alegre, su hermano era una persona muy popular y amigable, así que no le sorprendía que tuviera amigos por todas partes.

- ¿Enserio? jamas lo hubiera imaginado, no se parecen nada, quiero decir, no te pareces a Naruto o a tus padres Kushina y Minato - replico el castaño sin ocultar su asombro.

- Es que biológicamente no son mi familia, fui adoptada por ellos cuando tenia unos meses de vida- dijo Matsuri como si nada, la verdad no se sentía mal, ellos para ella eran su familia, no importaba si su sangre no corría por sus venas. Era una Uzumaki.

- Oh... ya veo - Kankuro se sintió mal por lo que había dicho, pero intento componer las cosas - Pues es un verdadero placer tenerte, somos afortunados al encontrar a la hermana de un amigo, no necesitamos mas tus datos, considérate parte de la familia.

- ¡Kyaaaa! gracias señor Kankuro- Matsuri se paro de su silla feliz por como la habían tratado.

- Solo llámame Kankuro, si? puedes retirarte, la oficina de mi hermano se encuentra a dos puertas a la izquierda- le sonrio Kankuro. La castaña asintió y salio hacia su nuevo destino.

MATSURI POV.

Salí bastante sonriente hacia la oficina de mi nuevo jefe, saque rápido un pequeño espejo de mi bolsa, me mire para comprobar que me veía presentable, mi maquillaje era suave, mis parpados lucían realmente bien con esa sombra amarilla tenue, lo que tenia que retocar era mi brillo labial, con la otra mano saque mi brillo y lo pase por mis labios dos veces, ahora si se veían humectados y bonitos. Guarde todo de nuevo y camine una puerta mas, al llegar ahí pude ver que en la madera estaban grabadas unas palabras, mas bien, un nombre Sabaku no Gaara. De seguro era el nombre de mi nuevo jefe. Toque la puerta dos veces, pero nadie me respondió un " adelante" así que intente pasar por mi cuenta, pero no pude, hice una mueca un poco enojada - tal vez es una de esas puertas que se abren con un botón por adentro- pensé Tras esperar unos segundos mas la puerta se abrió, tenia razón.

- Bu- buenos días soy su nueva asistente personal, Matsuri - me apresure a decir sonrojada, estaba bastante nerviosa, por lo cual todo lo hable mirando el piso.

- ... - No escuche una respuesta, subí lentamente mi mirada para encontrarme con un chico de cabellera rojiza y con unos enormes ojos turquesa que me miraban sorprendido.

- No puede ser... - susurre muy bajo, esto debía ser una broma, es el chico con el cual... yo... y... ¡¿QUE HARÉ ! pensé sumamente sonrojada. Gaara no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Una chica rubia traspaso la puerta, vestía un traje de ejecutiva color crema.

- Gaara, hermano, veo que ya conociste a tu nueva asistente - le dijo la rubia. Gaara me seguía mirando, violentamente poso s mirada en ella.

- Si Temari, la acabo de conocer - trago saliva nervioso.

- Oh... que bueno, entonces ya sabes que se llama Matsuri Uzumaki - continuo su hermana, el entorno los ojos mas - Si, es la hermana de tu mejor amigo Gaara, como ya veo que se conocen, me iré tengo que ir a una junta con Shikamaru- finalizo y salio, cerrando la puerta, dejandome con ese hermoso chico de ojos turquesa.

- E-eres la - volvió a tragar saliva sorprendido - hermana de Naruto... - asentí.

- Si, es mi hermano mayor - conteste con naturalidad - Señor Sabaku No, creo que lo que paso hace rato fue un completo error y descuido de nuestra parte, le agradecería que lo olvidara para que eso no afecte nuestra relación laboral - le insistí tranquila, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por volver a probar sus labios.

- Si... - fue todo lo que me dijo y se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio, junto de el, había una silla mas pequeña, hizo un ademan para que me fuera a sentar, y le obedecí una vez sentada pude apreciar mejor su oficina, se veía vacía - Antes de que te tome tus datos - volvió a obtener mi atención mientras escribía en su computadora - tengo que decirte algo - fijo su vista en mi - si aceptas por completo el empleo como MI asistente, tendrás que partir mañana a Konoha conmigo, para ya no volver - soltó de repente, saque el aire de golpe.

-¿Pa-para siempre?- pregunte angustiada.

- Tampoco es un para siempre, dudo que cuando tengas 80 años sigas trabajando para mi, pero... a lo que me refería es, que si quieres ser mi asistente personal te tienes que ir, ya que yo, como vicepresidente tengo que estar al mando de una empresa que acabamos de abrir en ese lugar, pero si rechazas eso... - Gaara miro hacia el suelo algo triste pero siguió explicándole - te quedaras aquí como secretaria de mi hermano Kankuro, es tu decisión...

- Yo... - me apresure a contestarle nerviosa, el me miraba ansioso, le sonreí antes de finalizar - sera mejor que me tome mis datos señor Sabaku No, porque mañana partimos a Konoha- en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa, pero continuo escribiendo en su computadora.

- ¿Nombre completo? Ah! si, si, Matsuri Uzumaki, ummm ¿edad?- dejo de teclear esperando mi respuesta.

- 18 años

- Ummm, un año menor que yo - habló como si nada, lo mire sorprendida, el se dio cuenta - si, tengo 19 así que no me llamen señor, me haces sentir mas grande que Kankuro, solo dime Gaara.

- Hai y usted dígame Matsuri por favor.


End file.
